The Diary
by horses05
Summary: Isabella was a woman who was scarred by many men in her short life, but, when the duke of Norfolk, Jasper, and his wife meet her, they vow to help her. AH, AU, takes place in the 1500's. EB


**So, this is a new story that popped into my head. It is written in a very different way from most pieces that I will or have written, in that it is the same-ish style that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle used to write the Sherlock Holmes stories. Someone is writing the events in a journal and someone has published them down the line, centuries later. And, just because I am evil, you won't find out who that is until the end. Though you might guess some point down the line. :D Feel free to put out guesses. **

**King Francis is not the actual King Francis of the time, though it is based heavily upon him. **

**From The Personal Diaries**

_Prologue_

Isabella was one infamous woman amongst the men and women of the French court.

She was rumored to have had _relations _with many people within the king's innermost circle, including the King himself. As a person close to Isabella, I can safely say that many of the rumors were true, she did have relations with some people, but many of them were not what you may think. But, to get to the full story you must hear where Isabella came from.

Isabella was born to Charles and Renee in September of 1513, Charles was a lowly duke who inherited the position by his father. Renee died within three days of giving birth to Isabella and Charles resented Isabella for most of her life.

Charles slowly climbed the ranks of the court and soon got within the inner circle of King Francis, and immediately brought his daughter into court to catch the eye of some nobleman when she was but 13 in the year 1526. She quickly caught one man's eye a year later.

James was another Duke, who quickly caught sight of the 14 year old Isabella. He desired her passionately, but was already married. This was a hindrance since his bride, Victoria, would refuse to have a divorce or to allow him to have an acknowledged mistress. So, instead, he cornered Isabella one night and took her forcefully. He then threatened her that if she told anyone that she would be killed.

Michael was another man in the Kings circle, and he also took a liking to Isabella. Isabella, now feeling dirty and whoreish because of James' forcefulness, complied with his secret meetings and allowed him to do what he wanted. Once he could boast that he captured a beautiful woman for a night, he left her.

Jacob was a different story. He cared for Isabella, and slowly brought her back to her old self. They began a passionate relationship, but soon, the King sent Jacob off to do foreign business in Italy. They lasted 6 months.

The King was the longest affair. He had seen her with her father and loved the witty, intelligent young girl. After a year he finally wooed her and she became his mistress. The year was 1528.

The King had never had a mistress before, yet when he began the relationship with Isabella, he highly publicized it. Her father, always seeking a way to boost his standing higher, accepted the affair with open arms. It soon backfired.

King Francis was happily married to a humble wife who was loved by the people of France, when word came that he had taken a mistress, the whispers of 'whore' and 'prostitute' came flying whenever Isabella entered a room. She pretended not to hear them, but would silently cry in bed at night when Francis was asleep.

The affair lasted until she was 19, when in 1532 she was smuggled by a caped man and taken across the English Channel into England. This man was Aro, a conniving man who knew of her reputation in France, had his way with her and beat her to near death before leaving her in the road. The Duke of Norfolk, Jasper, soon caught sight of her and took him to his home and wife, Alice. Once she was healed, the now physically and mentally scarred Isabella retreated into a dark world within her mind. Though, Alice and Jasper took it upon themselves to help her come out into the world.

This is where our story begins.

**So, she has quite the dark past huh? I hated giving her a past like that, but it is essential to the story. I wanted to explore a more darker side of things, instead of a happy go lucky thing. This chapter was mainly a teaser, to see how well received it is. Things will pick up later. This chapter is also used to give the reader background information into Bella, and why she acts the way she does. She is scarred both mentally and physically by men. Her story is basically switched with Rosalie's in a way. But with changes, of course. **


End file.
